


Fox and The Rabbit

by Billyjbradshaw



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyjbradshaw/pseuds/Billyjbradshaw
Summary: This doesn't have a real plot... After their breakup, Mamoru and Usagi rebuilt their friendship. Usagi is about to take the next step with her boyfriend and Mamoru tells her they need to sit down to talk: "All right little one, it's time for the birds and the bees, the little rabbits gotta know what's in the forest, foxes and all that." This is my experimental- one shot lemon.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Saori, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Usagi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Fox and The Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. Be kind. I have _changed_ my writing style for this story. It's more action based rather than descriptive imagery. **Let me know whether you like this type of style.** Because it was a short, I felt like I rushed a lot, I skipped a lot of things, but the focus was on major events.
> 
> Mamoru is not very angsty in this short. However, I have heard he comes off as a major douche. lol.

_Fox and The Rabbit_

**'["]'**

**['["]']**

Have you ever heard the story of the Fox and The Rabbit? The story is as goes:

_One day there was a fluffy Little kit who jumped to and fro at the rivers edge. It cried and cried in sadness because it was separated from its colony._

_"My, my, there my Little Bunny, why is it that you cry?" A handsome Fox asked her._

_"Oh please don't eat me Mr. Fox," the kit said frightened. The Fox laughed._

_"Why my Little Bunny, you are much too young. You are too skinny and small, there is no meat for me to eat. So worry not My Little Bunny and tell me why it is that you cry."_

_"My nest is on the other side of the river and I cannot get across."_

_"Well swimming across is no feat for me, for I am the strongest of foxes. Be not afraid My Little Bunny, hop on my back and I shall swim you across the river." And so the bunny did._

_As he swam across the Fox called out, "Oh dear me, it's getting deeper! My Little Bunny you'll have to hop on my head." And so she did. As he continued on the Fox called out, "Oh dear me, it's getting much too deep!_ _My Little Bunny y_ _ou'll have to hop onto my nose." And so she did. "Oh dear me, here comes a rush of water!_ _My Little Bunny_ _jump in my mouth so you won't wash away." And so she did. The Fox came up to the other side, opened it's jaw and set the kit down._

_"Oh My Dearest Mr. Fox," she cried happily. "Thank you for taking me home." She hopped up to kiss his nose and off she went._

_Many years went by and the little kit, now a large doe, jumped to and fro at the rivers edge. It cried and cried because it was unable to jump across._

_"My, my, my there My Little Bunny, why is it that you cry?" The Handsome Fox approached the Pretty Rabbit._

_"Oh My Dearest Mr. Fox, I must get across the other side."_

_"Why My Delicious friend, did you not ask that I bring you here so many years ago?"_

_"Yes, but My Buck is sick, and I must get him medicine from the forest beyond here."_

_"Why a Buck! Dear me, you must have a litter of your own now! Well retrieving medicine is no feat for me, for I am the smartest of foxes. Be not afraid my Delicious Little Bunny, follow me to my den and I shall give you medicine I collected yesterday." And so they went to his den. When they arrived the Handsome Fox turned to the Pretty Rabbit and said,_

_"My Little Bunny, after you." And so she entered first._

_"Why My Dearest Mr. Fox, it's so dark in here."_

_"Oh dear me, we will be there soon. My Delicious Little Bunny, the sooner we get there, the sooner we be." And so she hopped faster._

_"Why My Dearest Mr. Fox, it's so hot in here."_

_"Oh dear me, we will be there soon._ _My Delicious Little Bunny t_ _he sooner we get there, the sooner we be." And so she hopped faster._

_The den ended and the Pretty Doe saw no medicine just a tiny fire._

_"Why My Dearest Mr. Fox, I don't see any medicine for my Loving Buck."_

_"Oh dear me My Delicious Little Bunny" -the Fox grinned and licked his lips- "there is not."_

_"Why My Dearest Mr. Fox, without the medicine my Loving Buck will die."_

_"Oh dear me My Delicious Little Bunny, how unfortunate."_

_And then she understood. She was a Rabbit trapped in the den of a Fox._

**'["]'**

**['["]']**

"Mamo." The blonde's hands were in prayer position. "Buy me a chocolate shake pleeeeeaaassseee!?" The ebony haired man opposite her rolled his eyes. He slid his arm behind the brunette sitting next to him. His large hand draped the young ladies shoulder. "I don't have any money," the teen whined. Like a child throwing a tantrum, she stomped her feet on the ground. He sighed in irritation, looking back at her skeptically.

"You never have any money- why is that?"

For the past week Usagi had gotten him to buy her food, dramatically claiming _I'm impoverished, please feed me or I'll die of starvation_. The truth of the matter was, she had more than enough money. But the doe eyed teen was secretly stashing her yen with Reika far away from her own grubby shopping impulsive hands.

The heavy sound of stomping carried over and pulled the store manager from his menial task. Looking up from the counter, his eyes scanned the diner. _Ahh_ , he smirked. _Of course_. His forest green eyes watched as the high schooler once again, implored Mamoru to buy her something. _If someone told me a year ago_ , he thought, _they'd be friends. Id've said it was impossible_.

Last year, the odango haired girl had been nearly catatonic. After a two year relationship, Mamoru had broken things off. They'd been together since she was fourteen. There was no one in the world she loved more. And then, on a cloudy winter evening, he said _I'm breaking up with you_. He wasn't cruel, he'd simply made a unilateral decision they needed to see other people.

It took time to coax the little bunny out of her hole. But, with persistence and support, she did. Astonishingly, the two were able to build a strong friendship. They were extremely close, Motoki would even argue that they were closer than when they were dating. However, it was Usagi's relationship with Mamoru's girlfriend, the girl he'd left her for, that had astounded him the most.

"Mamo-oniisan..." She fluttered her large azure eyes, her bottom lip protruding in a pout. The brunette beside him giggled. She elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"How can you say no to that?"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled. "You don't have to gang up on me." He pulled out several yen and handed it to the blonde. "Get a shake."

"Yay!" The blonde jumped up in excitement, clapping her hands. "Thanks Saori-chan!" She ran over to the counter and ordered her customary double chocolate shake.

"Got'um again, huh?" The straw haired manager smiled.

"Yup!" They laughed as he took the money and rang her up.

* * *

The park was nice in April. It was warm, and the flowers were in bloom. It painted the landscape with beautiful yellows, reds, and pink. The group had set up a picnic: four large blankets, five picnic baskets, and a small cooler. The thirteen were a mix of college students and teens, lounging about.

It was obvious who organized the function. She stood in front of the large lop-sided U of friends. The little blonde with golden odangos stood in front of the group; she waved angrily at her friends, demanding their full attention.

"Okay listen, listen" -she took a breath- "I said LISTEN!" she shouted. A spatter of giggles splashed among the group. She put her hands on her hips and looked at them through narrow eyes. "Be on your BEST behavior!" Usagi scolded.

"What are you talking about," Makoto laughed, "We're always on our best behavior." Motoki smiled and rested his chin on Reika's head. The two sat on the red-green blanket, adjacent to the pony tailed brunette.

"So true, there's none more angelic than we," Minako chirped, placing her arm around her friend's shoulder. Usa scowled and shrugged her off.

"I'm serious guys!"

"Yea, we get it, we get it," Rei said irritably. "We don't need a lecture meatball head." The pale blond next to her bore an expression of disappointment at his companion. The raven haired teen stared back, her eyes wide mouthing 'What?'

"If there's anyone who needs a talking to, it's this one," Saori pointed her thumb at her boyfriend. His ebony hair gently ruffled in the breeze, his clubmaster Raybans hiding his eyes. He sat beside her, his legs stretched out, leaning back, propped up on his hands.

"What're you talking about?" Mamoru replied feigning ignorance.

"Behave and don't scare him away," Reika admonished. "You too," she patted Motoki's arm. "You boys get a little too overprotective."

"Mhmm...No need to to start an inquisition," Amy added, her eyes still focused on her novel.

"Darling, are you reading and taking part in the conversation as well?" Zoisite leaned over and snatched the book from her hands. "Let's just do one task at a time today." He kissed her nose.

"We'll all be good, we promise Usa-chan," Kunzite assured her while dusting his pants.

The blonde nodded nervously. She felt anxious. It would be the first time they'd meet her boyfriend, and she was desperate for it to go well.

"I just realized, you know...you didn't tell us what his name is," Minako looked around, wondering if she'd missed the information. "Did she?" They shook their heads in response.

"His name's Renji Kubo."

"Renji Kubo...Kubo...Why's that sound so familiar?" Mamoru wondered aloud.

"He was in cellular biology with us, in our study group remember?" Saori picked up a piece of fruit from the basket to her left. She put the chocolate covered strawberry to her nose and inhaled.

"Yes." Usagi nodded. She turned to the man donning dark specs, "You introduced us" -she looked up pondering- "Well...that's what he said. I don't really remember."

"Oh, I remember it!" Mamoru's girlfriend spoke excitedly. She sat up on her knees. "You came to pick him up from our study group" -she looked over to her boyfriend- "and you introduced everyone. I only remember because after you left Kubo-san told us he was going to marry you."

"Me?" he asked bewildered.

"No, not you silly," she laughed. "Usagi-chan!"

"Really?!" The teen fawned.

"Oh yea," the brunette laughed. "His exact words were," Saori shifted, seeking to displace the weight on her heels. She deepened her voice in mock imitation, "Guys I just met my wife.'" Smiling, she took a bite of the chocolate berry. Her face contorted and she spit it out. "Eww, it's spoiled!" She looked angrily at the treat. "But it smelled so sweet," she harrumphed.

"He said that about someone else's girlfriend?" Mamoru scoffed, he lifted himself up into sitting position and placed his hands on his thighs.

The pig tailed blonde waved off his remark. Her flippant gesture caused a sharp pain in his heart.

She sighed holding her warm cheeks in her palms, "That's so romantic."

Minako nodded, "Ohhh Usagi-chan. You're so lucky! How -"

"He's here!" The blonde stated in a panic, her eyes flew over her friends. "He's here, he's here! Okay, be nice, be good. Best behavior guys."

"Stop freaking out and go prepare him to meet us, Meatball Head!" Rei groaned.

"Oh yea!" Her blue eyes widened at the reminder and she ran towards him.

"Kami, she's so paranoid," Rei rolled her eyes.

"Don't rain on her parade Hino," Jadeite scolded. His girlfriend pouted.

"It's probably because they've been together for over a month now," Amy replied, touching her boyfriend's auburn ponytail.

"What? Over a month?" Makoto straightened up, leaning away from Nephrite.

"There's no way," Kunzite shook his head.

"Can't be. Maybe she bumped into him a month before dating him. There's no way she'dve been able to keep a boyfriend a secret," Mamoru scowled.

"Yea, they've only just started dating" -Motoki looked back at Mamoru - "the first time she ever mentioned him was...two days ago?"

"But it's true!" Ami asserted.

The troupe swept their heads in the opposite direction to observe the couple walking towards them. The man was tall, almost excessively so. In fact, he looked slightly taller than the tallest of their group. Even his red hair appeared redder than that of the reddest of their cohort. It was pushed back into a high ponytail. His hair fell down his back in layers, spiking out from its high top to the bottom of his lower back. His eyes were long, elegant, and caramel colored. The muscles in his arms were clearly defined despite his relaxed stance. They were marked by black designs. On his neck, there were bold black lines, likely an extension of his tattoos. The art on his body and strong physic reeked of 'bad boy,' Oddly though, he was wearing hospital scrubs.

Usagi looked tiny next to him. Her pastel dress billowed softly in the breeze. It was a short outfit, the ending of her skirt landed several inches past her pelvis. She held his hand tightly, dragging him to their destination. He laughed as she pulled at him along.

"Everybody! This is Renji-chan! He's a nurse at the hospital." she beamed proudly. The group went around, introducing themselves. When they finally reached Saori and Mamoru, Renji's smile widened.

"Saori-san! Mamoru-san! Nice to see you guys again."

"Renji-kun, it's been so long!" Saori replied excitedly. "Finally got the girl huh?" She bumped her shoulder into his arm playfully. He blushed. Her boyfriend however, did not respond with the same sentiment. His lips remained in a firm line. The only indication he'd heard the redhead speak was an imperceptible nod. Although Mamoru's eyes were hidden, Renji could feel the man's eyes taking inventory of his person.

"So" -he removed his sunglasses- "nurse." He hung the shades on his collar. "Earning a PhD is difficult. Not everyone is cut out for that path."

Both university girls looked back in shock. Their eyes widened in shock. The other men too, exchanged looks of confusion. _What is he doing?_ Usagi, however, was oblivious. She held on tightly to Renji's hand and leaned into his inked arm.

"Uhh…" he flushed. "Actually, nursing was always my major." It wasn't something he'd advertised then. A majority of those he had spent time with were planning on being doctors. Nursing, in their opinion, was a career path for those who didn't have enough intelligence and ambition. So, the redhead kept it close to his vest.

"Yea," Mamoru nodded his head. "Makes sense." His cerulean eyes fixed onto Renji's. "It's the cheaper route, it takes time-" his eyes brows pushed together, in a look of sympathy- "difficult exams and real commitment to finish a doctoral program." He turned and smiled at the brunette aside from him. "But, it's worth it though right Saori-chan, to be the very best in medicine." His eyes returned to Renji, "Of course, nurses are needed too," he added, as if an afterthought. Saori felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. He'd now subtly implied Renji was stupid, poor, and that as a doctor he'd be the alpha. The underlying comments were understood by all the college students. The teens, unfamiliar with doublespeak, watched the conversation happily.

"Let's play that horseshoe!" Nephrite yelled abruptly. Both men, who'd been staring at the other, were shaken out of their 'reunion.'

"Yes," the brunette hissed at her boyfriend. "Let's go." She pushed him forward away from the newly introduced couple. Mamoru stumbled a few steps before refusing to participate, and walked back to the tree.

"Horseshoe?" Usagi mimicked. "That doesn't sound like a fun game." She wrinkled her nose.

"It's a game where you throw a horseshoe and try to hit the target." He pointed at a large stake in the ground. "It's a two team game," he gestured to the second stake. "Did you want to play?"

"You're very tall." Mamoru heard Odango tell her boyfriend, ignoring his question. The doctor to be, watched as she wrapped her arms around Renji's waist, and place her chin against his chest. He chuckled.

"And you are," Renji bent down and spoke softly in her ear. Mamoru noticed her cheeks flame crimson. The nurse moved his head away from her ear and kissed her neck. _We're in broad daylight! Completely inappropriate!_

The nurses' hands had been holding her shoulders, but they were drifting down her waist, past her hips, over her bottom. He was not subtle in the way he touched her. His finger slipped under the fabric to touch her naked skin.

It was taking all Mamoru's self control not to yell at the two in the park. He was groping her publicly, and she was just... _letting_ him. The man's hands were under her skirt. It was disrespectful to her and _everyone_ in the park. There were kids around for god's sake.

* * *

It was a long day. She dropped down on her bed, her arms spread open. She stared at the ceiling for a minute before turning to her side and getting her phone. Flipping it open she quickly dialed the memorized number and shoved the device to her ear. On the second ring, it was picked up.

"Mamo-oniisan?"

"Hm?"

"How long did you wait till you had sex with Saori-chan?" Mamoru cocked his eyebrow. Yet he did not respond, knowing it was better to wait when it came to Usagi. "It's just, I was wondering what like...the appropriate time would be to take that next step...you know?"

"Two months," he lied.

The truth was he had sex with Saori on their first date. But he wasn't going to tell Usagi that. She was too young and comparing a virgin's wait time to someone like him, who is not, wasn't the same.

"You get to know each other more, better understand your feelings...whether you want to be with them or not."

"That's true…"

Two months were coming up, and she employed Reika and Minako to help her lingerie shop. She wanted to wear something sexy, something special. She wanted her first time to be _perfect_.

Their shopping trip ended with the two dropping their friend off at the Crown, where Usagi was promptly stuffing her face. She was eating a burger when Mamoru walked in.

"I see you now have your own funds," he joked. She nodded her head vigorously.

He slid in next to her.

"And you went shopping...how peculiar...how'd you suddenly get all this money?" He said peering at her, a small smile on his face. Usagi tightened her lip. She was caught.

"Okay, okay...so maybe I was stashing my yen...maybe I was asking my friends to buy me food...maybe….but that doesn't mean it's totally true."

Mamoru chuckled, "What are you up to now?"

"Well actually...I was just gonna call you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Why you're in luck Odango" - he gestured to himself- "Here I am." She rolled her eyes and put her food down. Suddenly she felt extremely scared to say it out loud. She sat quietly, her eyes focused on the food.

"Odango?"

"Oniisan...I'm-I'm feeling nervous... about this weekend." she confessed.

"What's going on this weekend?"

"Two month mark."

"Ahhhh, I see." He folded his hands and placed them on the table. He gave her a light, but comforting smile. "Nervous, huh?"

"Yea…" There were butterflies in her stomach. "I mean, I'm prepared...I think... I bought my clothes and stuff," she picked up one the shopping bags. "...am I supposed to buy protection too or is that the guys job?"

"Tell you what Odango, let's go to my place. Someplace kids aren't nearby to hear us talking about this stuff." She nodded her head. "Well then," he slipped out of the booth and with his left hand, picked up her shopping bags. He swung his right hand over her shoulder. "All right little one, it's time for the birds and the bees, the little rabbits gotta know what's in the forest, foxes and all that."

"You'say the weirdest things." She froze, causing Mamoru to back track.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking...you're so different. You know, from when we first met."

"Mmmm," he hummed, "is that bad? Do you prefer…" he looked up, his eyes squinting as he began to reiterate all she'd used to say, "grumpy, robot, unfeeling, rude, mean, boring, old man?" She blushed. "Lot's of it has to do with hanging around you and your friends too much. But I can always go back to grumpy robot if you miss it that much."

She pushed him, laughing, "Shut up. Let's go."

* * *

"Let me see," he said. She blanched.

"What?"

"What?"

"You want me to put it on and show you?" Her face was twisted into a look of distaste. "Because you know, that's not weird."

"It's only weird if you make it weird Usagi-chan. I was just gonna help you, guys perspective, what we expect... Whatever, no big deal," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Usagi bit her cheek. Well it did make sense. She really wasn't sure what to expect, it's not like she was experienced in any of it. Despite being with Mamoru for two years, they hadn't really done anything except hold hands, hug, and maybe an occasional kiss or two. Her night with Renji was going to be the most _important_ moment in her _life_ , well aside from marriage and having a child. It would be beneficial if she got some tips from someone who had experience.

"It _is_ just _you_..." she reasoned. He arched an eyebrow at her comment. "I mean...we're like siblings. So I guess it won't be weird. It's not like we see each other in that way." She missed the look on his face, displeased and offended. But, she was too busy in her own world thinking about the weekend with her boyfriend.

"What do you think is better, red or black? I wasn't sure. Red is supposed to be passionate and alluring, but then black is also really sexy. Mina and Reika argued over which color was best. What color would be best for the first time?"

"Black. Red is something you wear when you want to seduce someone. You don't need to seduce Kubo."

"Okay, I'll put on the black one." She rushed to his room and changed. When she finished, he could hear her walking down the hall towards him.

"Whad'ya think?" she asked. "I liked this one because of the lacy design, but there was another one I liked too. But the bottom part wasn't lacy, it was just sheer." Although she was speaking to Mamoru, she wasn't looking at him. She was too interested in the outfit. Her fingers traced over the lace pattern. She turned to the side so he could see a side view and then turned to reveal the back. She was wearing a black thin thong. Its straps were little more than strings.

"Do you think I should wear the thong? Reika suggested that I didn't need it." She turned back towards him and finally let her eyes fall to his face. He looked as stoic as always. She put her hands on her hips.

"Helloooo...are you gonna answer any of my questions? You're supposed to help me figure this out! What do you think Renji will like? Should I keep this one or try the red one?" Finally he sat up and walked over.

"This one is good," he told her. "The most important part is access."

"Access?" She said looking up at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, how simple it is to take off the clothing. The easier the better. If it's challenging, it ruins the whole thing. You'll be spending all your time trying to unhook and untie everything." She nodded her head.

"That makes sense," she said pressing her lips together in deep thought.

"So you ready?" His voice was raspy. "Losing your virginity is a big deal. You shouldn't just rush into it with anybody."

"I'm not rushing. I waited two months, just like you said."

"Just because you're with someone for two months doesn't mean you have to have sex with them. It's not something you're obligated to do."

"I know."

"So maybe you should wait, until you meet someone you feel safe with." Usagi glared back, upset at the implication.

"What're you talking about? I feel safe with Renji, and I'm not doing it just because we've been together for two months." She turned her back to her friend and took several steps forward, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"It's because I want to. Onii-san, he treats me so well. He's so attentive and he makes me feel so...sexy. I mean, you know him." She said her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "He's a good guy. The right guy. I think...I think he might be the one. You know? My one...and I think..." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think...I might love him. I want him to be my first...you know, _my first everything_."

She sighed thinking about it. First love, first real kiss, first 'time'...

"Love?" she heard him echo.

"Yea..." she turned to face him again. She was blushing, her cheeks heated.

"But you've only been with him for two months." He scowled.

"Well, when you know you know. I mean...he fell in love with me the _first_ time he saw me," she sighed. "He said it was love at first sight." Mamoru remembered the story. He folded his arms across his chest.

"And it doesn't bother you?" He was doing his best not to raise his voice. But he was getting angry.

"That...?"

"That you were _with_ me when he 'fell in love' with you?" Usagi shook her head nonchalantly.

"So- It's not a big deal. I mean, you were already falling for Saori anyway," she dismissed. "The big deal is that he knew that he loved me the _moment_ he saw me! Isn't that romantic?"

"It matters to me!" He suddenly shouted. "You were _my_ girlfriend and he just- sees you and claims that you're gonna be his wife?!"

"Why's it matter? It was like a billion years ago. You're happy with your girlfriend now and we're what we were always meant to be," she said smiling. She took his hand in hers. "My oniisan, best friends, siblings even. You don't need to be so over protective." She patted the top of his hand.

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said...that we are what we were always meant to be."

"Yea."

"Siblings."

"Yea."

"Is that how you think I see you?"

"Well yea. I mean, that's how I see you."

"We were **together** ," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I know, but we weren't like...'together together.' We were just 'together.'"

"That doesn't make sense."

"You know what I mean." She gave him a look of exasperation.

"No. I don't know what you mean."

Usagi huffed, "We weren't like...a real couple. I mean, we barely kissed, I wouldn't really call that a relationship. We were just close. And it's not like we were sexual towards each other. The way you are with Saori-chan, that's 'together together.' We were just...friends hanging out a lot."

"No." Mamoru's eyes were focused on their hands. His sandwiched between her own.

"No what?"

"You're not my like my sister." He pulled back his hands. The blonde gazed back shocked and hurt. "Why're you here." Despite being a question, there was no inflection; his words came out as a statement.

"What do you mean? You told me to come over."

"Yes, I did. Do you know why?"

"To give me the talk about the birds and the bees, fill me up with confidence before the big day, warn me about the 'foxes' or whatever."

"No, that's not why."

"Ooookaayyy...but you were the one who told me that." Her nose twitched in anger.

"I wanted to know what you were going to do."

"Isn't that the same as helping me get ready for my big date?"

"No. Because I didn't ask you over to help you get ready. I asked you over so I could get you to put that on." A look of confusion and obliviousness were plastered on her face.

"Huh?"

He sauntered closer, towering over. She was so petite, so innocent. She was the rabbit in the den of a fox. It was the story of the fox, who'd tricked the bunny. But unlike the story, the girl was still in denial.

"What's going on with you? Are you okay?" She put her hand up to his forehead. He was behaving weirdly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I brought you here because you're mine. And I'm not just going to let you give away something so important to some guy who lusted after you when _we_ were together." He paused and scoffed out, "Love him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But you need to let me go."

Unexpectedly he crushed his lips to her's. It was hard and uncomfortable. She shifted her head away.

"Mamoru, stop." His lips traveled down her neck as she struggled to get out of his grip. "What're you doing? Cut it out!"

He removed his arms and took a few steps back. She was huffing, her brows angled in anger. She walked past him, bumping his arm with her shoulder angrily, walking back to the room to change. There was something wrong. He must've ingested some kind of drug or chemical or something.

"You're acting crazy!" She shouted over her shoulder picking her clothes up from the ground. She heard the door close and whipped around. Mamoru was creeping towards her; an animal stalking its prey.

"You," he responded apathetically. "You are driving me crazy."

"What am _I_ doing?" she shouted back defensively.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't have any feelings about your," he paused, "relationship" -he spat the word- "with Kubo?" She didn't like the way he said her boyfriend's last name. He made it sound like dirty. "You don't think it'd bother _me_ that you met him while you were with _me_? That _I_ inadvertently introduced you?"

"No," she said in a tone that said 'who gives a shit.' "Who cares if we were 'together,'" she gestured with air quotes, "when he met me."

"Me."

"If you think like that then it should bother me that you met Saori when you and I were 'together.'" Once again she used air quotes to emphasize 'together.'

"Stop that!" he snarled.

"I'm not..." she tried to temper her irritation. "I'm not using your relationship with onee-san as an argument. I wouldn't do that. I just meant," she exhaled, and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and said gently, "When we met them doesn't matter.

I am truly happy for you Mamo-oniisan. You found someone who loves you unconditionally. If you felt like I was trying to belittle your feelings for her or hers for you, I'm sorry." She let go of his hand and continued. "All I meant is love is love no matter when or how."

She smiled up at him, and bumped him playfully in the shoulder, "Come on, it's not like we were _in_ love. We were just hanging out."

"I told you to stop that." She frowned. What was up with him now?

"I just told you, I wasn't using Saori against you."

"No! Stop demeaning our relationship!" His volume rose slightly, and then lowered to it's normal apathy.

"What're you talking about?! I didn't do anything like that!"

"You keep behaving like we meant nothing. We were together for two years. **Together**." He shouted, "Not friends hanging out. My **girlfriend**."

"I never said I wasn't-"

"Then you say we weren't in love? What the fuck is that? You're getting ready to fuck a guy I introduced you to two years ago and now we never loved each other?"

"You're twisting things around! I didn't say I didn't love you. Of course I love you. You're my best-"

"Now that you've decided to fuck around you feel you've got the right to tell me how I feel?!" She flinched. He was swearing so much it was scaring her. He didn't cuss often and when he did, it wasn't so consecutive. One or two words was all he ever needed to express he was extremely unhappy.

"When I said I loved you, I wasn't lying. I didn't change my mind after fucking people, and decide I never did. I didn't love you like my friend, least of all like a sister!" He moved in closer, his body nearly touching her. His hand moved up to her shoulder and he let his fingers graze down her arm. "I want you."

His fingers took her tiny hand in his and placed them against his hardened member. He'd been aroused the moment she'd entered the apartment, and he'd only gotten more so since. Through the arguing and emotional words, her body continued to illicit in him a hard reaction.

"Does _that_ feel like I see you as my sister." She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She definitely wasn't expecting that. How did she not notice his erection? He then removed his shirt. She inhaled sharply Her heart was pounding, but instead of anger, it was replaced by a different emotion all together. He was standing centimetres away from his bare chest.

"And I don't think you'd look at your brother like _that_ ," she heard him say, "or" -he bent down to her ear- "hold _him_." It dawned on her that she was still cupping his groin, despite the fact he'd let go. She quickly retracted her hand. Her body was buzzing and she couldn't speak. He was staring at her with dark eyes. His pupils drowned out the cerulean. She tried to get a hold of herself.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" she said taking a step back, he followed.

"I thought that was obvious by now my delicious little bunny." She shook her head. "I'm going to take you on my bed and eat you and after I've made you cum, I'm going to take your virginity. I'll have you screaming out in need, how badly you want me." His sultry voice made the liquid pool between her thighs. His words were causing her body to react in a way her mind screamed it shouldn't.

"Y-y-yea, nice try," she stuttered out. "I'm going home." But she continued to gaze back at him, unmoving.

"I'm going to start at your neck," he said, placing his fingers on her neck. He moved down, "Where I'm going to go down to your breast." His finger pushed the lacy fabric to the side, exposing her left side. She took in a sharp breath in, the cold air shocking her bare skin. His finger traced a circle around her areola. "I'm going to suck your nipple and hear you moan." His fingers continued down, to the string resting above her hip.

"Then I'm going to make my way down and push my fingers into your tight, wet, pussy before I eat you out and make you cum."

And then he did as he said. His mouth went to her neck where he licked and kissed. His hands gripped her waist tightly disabling her from escaping; not that she was trying. His words had made her hot and piqued her desire. When his mouth closed her beaded nipple she gasped, and grabbed his hair. She moaned with each flick of his tongue. His left hand came up to unclothe the other breast, his fingers rolled the pink nub that lay perked and waiting. He was bending low, crouching to her chest. Smoothly, he pushed her down on the bed. His head dove back to her chest whilst his right hand went down to her crotch. When he moved to her left breast his fingers slipped under thong and drew a finger across her slit.

"Mmm," he growled. "You're so wet." She blushed, but the embarrassment was short lived as he pushed a finger in. Once again she gasped in surprise and pleasure. Her legs spread in response. He started slowly, moving in and out. He'd stopped kissing her breast by then, instead he had propped himself up. His eyes took in every expression, the way her mouth opened, the way she panted, the way she closed her eyes in bliss. It aroused him even more. When he inserted the second finger she grew louder. Mamoru took the sound as permission to move faster.

She wasn't sure when he'd changed positions, all she knew was a warm tongue had moved across her lower region, right above his fingers. It was quick, and then it happened again, but this time he was flicking her clit with his tongue. She screamed, her hips bucking in need for more. He pulled his fingers out and rested his head between her thighs. He was skilled, her hands were in his hair and her hips raised, nearly suffocating him as she pushed his head closer.

She felt tremors in her body. It was unfamiliar. Fright snatched her. She wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was fear. She felt panic. Her heart was increasing it's pace at an impossibly fast rate, she was afraid she was going to go into cardiac arrest. She tried to push him off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," she gasped in terror, trying to scoot her bottom away. Instead he tightened his hold on her, quickening his pace. And then it happened, her who body shuttered and she thought she was about to die. Instead, her body was engulfed in a state of absolute bliss. She yelled in fear and ecstasy. Her legs squeezed his head, she wanted him to stop, but his hands kept her legs wide. The feeling rolled and rolled into a lighter feeling of divinity, his tongue guiding her orgasm into a high and riding it down slowly, rather than allowing it to dissipate in seconds.

Her body trembled in the after math. She could barely feel as he took off her underwear nor heard when he'd taken off his own. Her eyes were closed and she was doing her best to try and slow her heart rate, but her thighs and arms were shaking too much for her to focus.

He knelt between her legs and placed himself at her entrance. Her body was still registering the overwhelming experience of its first orgasm. She was lost in the effects. Her distraction was the best thing for her as he quickly thrust himself into her. She screamed in pain. The action quickly sobered her. She was crying, beating his chest, screaming at him to get off, to get out. He laid his chest over hers and hushed her. He gently brushed her head, whispering it would be okay. That it was normal.

"I don't care," she sobbed.

Tears fell profusely. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and chin. She jerked her face away weeping. His hand came up to catch her jaw and moved her head toward him firmly. His lips pressed against her own. Usagi tried to shake her head, but his grip was like iron. His tongue came out to beckon her mouth to open. Instead shut her mouth tighter. Mamoru took his thumb and place it below her lip, in the dip between her lower lip and chin. He pushed down. The action caused her even more pain, but it also did what it was intended to do, open her jaw by forcing her chin down. He invaded her mouth.

He rocked in her; he'd given her body adequate time to adjust. It was so painful, it burnt, and she felt like her insides were tearing apart. Her legs flailed in protest, her hands pushed at his chest. But he was undaunted. He continued to move in and out, swallowing the cries that were leaving her throat from her mouth. The pain she felt was slowly leaving, she felt a large amount of liquid lubricating her insides and the ring of her vaginal opening. Soothing the rocking motion. Then there was elation, her attempts to shove him away halted and her body moved with his. Her hips meeting his own each time he pushed back in. The feeling of joy slowly filled her entire body and her chest rose in desire to be closer to him.

She was moaning softly, mewling. She wanted more, faster. He wasn't going fast enough. She jerked herself up and down faster. Her fingers scratched at his back signaling her need to for him to go faster, harder; her body knowing now what it needed to get its high. And then he stopped. He pulled himself out, at some point he'd let go of her chin. The violent kissing he'd been forcefully taking had turned mutual. He broke off their kiss and stared into her eyes. His eyes were black. She whimpered in protest. Her legs wrapped around his thighs attempting to push him back in, even lifting her head to seek his mouth. He refused.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you what?" She heaved.

"That you want me."

"I want you" she said quickly, trying once again to get him to return, her legs pressing against his thighs harder. She needed him so bad.

"More. Tell me more. Beg me."

She immediately complied. Her body was screamed for him to continue.

"Please," she pleaded unashamedly. "I need you, I want you. Please, please," she begged.

"Say my name," he commanded.

"Mamoru."

"No! Call me by the name you gave me."

"Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan," she said hurriedly. "Please, take me Mamo-chan." He bent down and kissed her hungrily. She returned with fervor. He readjusted himself, he was near her entrance, but it wasn't near enough. She cried, in desperation. She tried to push herself down on him, but he had her hips in his hands, preventing her from moving. "Mamo-chan, I need you. I need you in me." Her voice became louder with each plea.

"Tell me you love me. That you're in love with me."

She repeated like a parrot. "I love you, I'm in love with you."

"Mean it!" he yelled. She kissed him again, slowly this time.

"Mamo-chan," she said huskily. She stared back into his eyes, "I love you. I need you. I'm in love with you. Please, please take me."

He plunged back in her and she wept in joy. He moved slowly at first. "Faster," she begged, "faster, please."

He complied.

"Kiss me." He commanded.

Her hands came to the back of his neck and she pulled him in, kissing him like her life depended on it. And in that moment, she truly felt it did. If she didn't reach that ecstasy she was sure she would die. His hand came up to massage her breast. The feeling of pleasure in two separate areas of her body caused her to shout yes. She was so close.

"Please, in your mouth, I need you to" -she breathed harshly- "suck on it." She needed only a little more to get there.

"Usako," he was huffing, "Tell me you love me again."

"I love you Mamo-chan," she moaned. When he didn't immediately comply with her request, she said it again. "I love you, I love you." Her echo of words earned her what she so desperately wanted. His head went down and he sucked on her breast, he had her teat between his teeth. He flicked the bead with his tongue. The action sent her over board, she reached the precipice and was shouting the same thing he'd commanded her earlier, "Mamo-chan!"

At the paramount, he responded to her cry with "I love you."

He felt her clench around him, and her words of love and her endearment triggered him to spill inside of her. He was saying "Usako," over and over again, "I love you." After he felt his member completely drain, he kissed her neck to her lips, whispering "mine." The high was wearing off and reality had started to set in. Panic and guilt crashed into her like a freight train. Mamoru's lips were kissing her jaw and was making its way up to her lips. She turned her head away. _Omigod_ , she thought, _What have I done?_

"Get off." She told him.

"I did." he smirked.

"Stop it. Get off of me right now."

"What's wrong?" Her eyes widened as she stared at him. Was he purposely being obtuse.

"We had sex, that's what's wrong! We're...Omigod what did we just do." She put her hands to her face and started crying. He rolled off of her and lay on his side.

"Stop," he said softly, pulling her hands away from her face. "It's going to be fine."

"No! No it's not! Renji! Omigod, what am I going to tell him? He's never going to forgive me!" She cried more.

"Just break up with him," he growled.

"What? No, I'm not going to break up with him! Are you crazy!? I love him."

"No." His voice turned hard. "You love me."

"What are you talking about?" She shouted upset. Her tone altered as she remembered the other person involved, "Oh no, Saori. What about Saori? She's going to hate me too!"

"Don't worry about her." Well, that part made some sense. He would be the one who had to speak with her about it.

"Go shower, wash up and you'll feel better." She wanted to argue, to say no. But she knew she had to shower. She was sweaty, and she felt shame covering her. When she got out of the shower, she saw he'd stripped the sheets off his bed and left a glass of water and two pills for her to take.

"What's this?" she asked, still sniffing from the tears.

"It's Tylenol, it'll relieve the pain. You'll be tender for a couple of days, take pain reliever to ease the discomfort. It's normal your body just-"

"I know what just happened," she snapped. She didn't need to be reminded. She took the medicine. She grabbed her things.

"Let's pretend it never happened okay. It'll be just between you and me."

"I'm going to tell Kubo."

"You're what?! What the fuck Chiba! That isn't funny!"

"And I'm not joking."

"Why would you, how could you..." she paused, staring at him. His face was set, he wasn't lying. He was going to do exactly that. She dropped to her knees and crawled over to him. "Please don't. Please don't. I'm begging you. Don't do it."

"I'll tell you what...I won't tell him, if you break up with him."

Usagi gazed up, her eyes still spilling tears, "What?"

"If you break up with him. There'll be no reason to tell him."

"How can you do this!?" she grabbed onto the leg of his sweat pants. "How can you do this to _me_?" Sobbing, she fell at his feet. "Why? Why? Why," she repeated. "If you tell him, she's going to find out." She told him desperately trying to reason with him. "She's going to find out and she's going to...she's going to..."

"Leave me? break up?" He shrugged indifferently.

"How can you not care! You love her and you..."He cocked an eyebrow in disdain.

"I never said I loved her."

"Yes you did! I heard you, everyone heard you!"

"When did I say that?" He asked confounded.

"At the Crown, all the time"

"Name one." Usagi thought back to all the times they'd hung out together. In fact they were just together yesterday. She said 'I love you' and he... kissed her on the forehead. She thought back further. She said 'I love you' and he said, 'me too'...'I know'...'as if there was anyone else' he kissed her on the hand, or squeezed her...so maybe he hadn't said it, but it was still implied. She looked to see his arms crossed.

"You can't, can you- because I never said I did. And I don't."

"So you want to ruin my relationship because you aren't happy with yours?"

"No. That's not it at all." He bent down and removed her hands from his feet. Despite trying to get her to stand, she refused. So he sat down as well.

"Usako-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not yours anymore!" He sighed, feeling a bit exasperated.

"Of course you are. Listen, it's time to stop all the nonsense."

"My life isn't nonsense!"

"I didn't say your life was, love." He extended his hand to touch her chin gently. She shifted her face away.

"You've had your fun and now it's over. It's time we get back on track." She stared back at him confused. "I love you and I'm tired of waiting."

"No, no you don't! You love Saori remember? You broke up with me so you could be with her. For some reason you're confused! I don't know why, and I don't care, but you don't love me. We weren't even-"

"I told you to cut that out," he threatened. "Just because we didn't have sex then, doesn't mean I didn't love you. You were fifteen. I wasn't going to take advantage of you. You were too young."

"So you broke up with me so you could go and have sex?"

"No- yes...not exactly. Usako, we're going to get married. You don't think it'd bother you at some point that you hadn't ever dated anyone besides me? That you wouldn't regret not being able to be single when you were a teen? Of course you would. I wanted to give you time to live that life. Let you explore life without my hovering over you, you'd get to experience things on your own, so by the time we came back together when you were eighteen you'd have no regrets."

"You sound ridiculous. Everything you're saying sounds ridiculous. You broke up with me because you thought we were going to get married in the future."

"I don't think we are. We are. It was always the plan, wait until you graduate."

"You're lying."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"So...maybe you aren't lying. But that doesn't mean anything. You just said that you were going to wait until I was eighteen. Well, you're a whole year off! What changed your mind? Saori get boring? Something-" then it hit her. "Renji" she whispered. He clenched his hands. "You...didn't think I'd ever meet someone else."

"No, I'd knew you'd meet people."

"Just no one serious" It suddenly made sense. He ran off all the guys, not because he was being a protective 'brother' but because he didn't want her to fall for anyone else. He hadn't expected that she'd fall in love with anyone else. Perhaps she would like some of them. However, the idea that she'd want forever with anyone had never crossed his mind. She wondered if that meant he assumed she'd stay a virgin until eighteen. No, based on his attitude this past year, he'd known she'd have sex with someone. But sex didn't matter as much as her lover. She stood up and began picking up her things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Usako-"

"Fuck you" -Fresh tears spilling- "You broke my heart Chiba. And you thought...you thought, you assumed I'd just come back to you? Are you deluded?"

"Obviously, I knew you wouldn't come back immediately. I knew it would take some time." She shook her head in disbelief and started for the door, but he quickly blocked her way.

"No! There's no going back," she shouted. "You hurt me so I could fuck some guys before committing forever to you? Are you, are you insane?" Usagi took several calming breaths. "I'm going to tell Renji and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. I don't know if he'll forgive me but I'm going to try, I lo-"

"Aishiteru, Usako." Mamoru got down on his knee. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. She gasped. She remembered that ring. They were shopping and she'd pointed at it, she swooned and commented there was nothing more beautiful. She remembered going back to the mall and it had been gone. He took out the engagement ring, and she saw etched inside Usako. She stared in awe, taking the gold between her forefinger and thumb.

"We weren't even together that long when I saw this." They hadn't been together for six months yet.

"I already knew you were the one. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Her resolve fell and she wrapped her arms around him. A chime went off from her bag. She let go and fished out her phone. The picture and name looked back at her. His handsome face smiling up while his arms wrapped around the blonde standing in front. Her eyes were focused, her mind reeling.

"Don't pick up," Mamoru whispered. "Don't pick up."

* * *

This is a "up to you" type of ending. She ends up with whoever you'd like. I just wanted to try this one shot thing. It's really difficult for me to write a short. Did it feel a bit choppy to you? Part of me felt like there was too much skipping. Well...dependent on the response, I may not write another short (as it may not be my forte). Well read and review, **let me know who you'd chose.**

 **Someone asked about Mamoru's motivation.** I wanted to clarify for those who were wondering.

1\. He **was always in love** with Usagi

2\. He wanted to marry Usagi since the beginning of their relationship

3\. He made the decision to "allow Usagi to enjoy her teen years" himself. He did not talk to anyone else about it.

4\. He did not fall in love/fall for Saori when he was with Usagi.

5\. He did not intend to sleep with Usagi when he invited her over.

6\. He did not plan on taking her virginity (He believed she'd lose it to someone else [as he did when he was a teen])

7\. He does not view sex as a representation of love. It is simply an act of pleasure. Sex does not equal feelings.

8\. Mamoru embodies the type of man who does **NOT** include their significant other's voice in decision making. He is the overconfident male who feels they know everything. (As one reviewer stated: He comes off as a douche).

9\. Mamoru's motivations have always been what he thought was best for their future relationship. He really did have her best interests at heart. He wanted her to be able to date, have fun without his possessive nature ruining that time. He truly believed that she'd come to a point where she'd resent him for having 'fun' and 'freedom' when he was a teen, while she was tied down to him, unable to know what it was like to meet others, flirt, go crazy, etc.

10\. He expected they were going to get back together after she graduated and marry soon after.

Furthermore If you're still confused:

When he initially invited her over to his apartment, he had no intention of sleeping with her. He only wanted to see her in her lingerie (because he's still a guy). However, during their conversation, Usagi revealed she was falling in love and constantly dismissed her past with Mamo. Her down playing the relationship they once had in favor of her current relationship was a clear indication that Usagi was subconsciously letting go (Mamoru, our well educated male, knew from his psychology class about the subconscious signals she was sending)

Mamoru clarifies that he never loved Saori. Saori was a place holder until Usagi was ready (which he felt Usagi was doing when she began dating. Each guy was simply a place holder). After Usagi's comments about him and Renji, Mamoru realizes he is currently competing for Usagi's heart.

In the end Mamoru confesses everything (how reasoning behind the breakup). At this point he believes that she's going to forgive him and get back together. However she does not, instead choosing Renji. Mamo realizes that this is the last chance, he immediately begs forgiveness and proposes.

However, Usagi's response is tenuous. She is on a thin rope here. When the phone rings it represents the final choice. If she picks up that phone, Mamoru knows it's over. She's not going to come back. She will stay with Renji and, likely, spend the rest of her life with him.


End file.
